The OC supports the Center's core CBPR process in the Partners'Council (PC), CS and Summer Institutes. Principal Research and Methods Cores use these activities to inform current projects and to develop new directions. This section describes the structure and processes that will integrate, support, manage, and ensure accountability for the Center. Included are descriptions of 1) the organizational structure and leadership of the Center;2) its collaborators;3) the activities, tasks and procedures that foster collaboration and training;4) its products and 5) its metrics for success.